The present invention generally relates to facilitating the transfer of contents from one repository, such as a bucket, to another repository, such as another bucket.
Repositories, such as five gallon buckets, are utilized to hold various contents in various endeavors. Some of these contents can have a high viscosity, and the complete transfer of a viscous material from one repository to another can be a prolonged process. For example, in a beekeeping context, transferring honey from one five gallon bucket to another can take a good deal of time.
A need exists for improvement in such transfer. This need and other needs are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.